These Dreams
by Ephesus
Summary: Dreams are like clouds. It only takes a person to find the silver lining… AangKatara. One shot. R&R REVISED


These Dreams…

Summary:_ Dreams are like clouds. It only takesa personto find the silver lining… _One shot Aang/Katara

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and all the concepts in it. I will not make any money out of this so if you do sue, it won't do you good anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was darkness, a darkness that reached across and touched everything. He roamed around, touching everyone and feeling certain individuals with fear and slumber.

Suddenly, there was a light at the end the tunnel. A trickle of hope appeared as the great fireball in the sky started to stir from its unforgiving slumber.

A girl was gazing, gazing at the sky. Her complexion intimates great anguish as her blue eyes grows vulnerable of tears. The small spot of sun gazed at her, unwary of the conflict that was in the blue-clad girl.

In her temporary dwelling, one of the sleeping bags move slightly, then erupted into motley of movements as the occupant rose from his dwelling of slumber. His features make him stand out in a throng of people, especially the blue arrow that stripes his bald head. The boy's demeanor hinted annoyance probably because of a great snoring cacophony emitted by the occupant of the bag next to him. He rubbed his eyes and peered over at the girl.

"Hey, Katara," said the boy cheerfully, "Why are you still awake?"

Katara hesitated, but said timidly, "Hey, Aang. Sorry about my sorrowful mood these few days. I just…had dreams…" She avoided the Avatar's gaze and continued gazing at the rising sun.

Aang still retained a happy mood and asked, "What kind of dreams?"

Katara struggled to get the words out of her mouth, "Just dr-dreams… Y-You don't have to worry about th-them."

Aang grew serious, "Come on, Katara. You can tell me. I promise, I won't tell this to anyone."

_I'll be your silver lining…_

"T-today is Thursday…" Katara said huskily, trying to mask the great lump in her throat. "These dreams…are causing me to remember this day. Today…is my mother's birthday."

Aang felt a ping of remorse in his heart. His heart started to grow heavy.

"When it was her birthday," Katara continued, trying to hide the tension and the emotion that was overflowing her, "We would always make her favorite foods and make her a paper flower, to commemorate nature in a land of snow. Today, we would still make her these…" The sturdy walls that kept her emotions in began to crumble.

"But when Sokka and I approached her grave, we would stand there, too busy holding back tears to sing 'Happy Birthday.' The tears that were begging to be flowing down her cheek were flowing heavily and freely now."

Aang felt his heart break to pieces. He felt inexorable remorse when he realized that the girl's dreams were all recalling on this painful memory. His own eyes began to cloud with tears.

"Even the sky seems to rain down on us…The clouds would form my mother's complexion…as if it was weeping for my mother. I would stand there, remembering everything she had given us. My brain wants me to cry, but my heart would hold back the tears. I would stand there for hours, shivering and embracing my brother for warmth, for my heart yearns not to leave her as I did at her death…" Katara's tears were running heavily despite the many she swiped her hand across her face.

Aang brought his hands around the Waterbender, wishing to comfort her for just this time.

At his arms, Katara brought her emotions down from the unreachable depths of the sky. "Aang, I watched her die! I didn't protect her! I ran away!" She cried like she never cried before, almost as if to tell the whole world of her sorrow.

Aang felt his eyes water as well, feeling the anguish Katara has felt in her dreams. He faced Katara's watery eyes and said, "I want to be strong for you, Katara. I will protect you from any harm, even if it means going to the ends of the earth. I will always be there, I promise."

"Oh, Aang…" Katara exclaimed. She embraced Aang one more time, still sobbing lightly.

As Aang embraced Katara, he made a mental vow, "I'll always be your silver lining, always…"


End file.
